In recent years, VHS-VCR video cassette tape recorders have become very common and extremely popular in homes or households as a means of providing very enjoyable entertainment and pleasure for all members of the family. The rental of cassette tapes has become quite reasonable and the wide selection of movies both for adults and children makes the cassette tape recorder highly acceptable as a means of amusement. However, service and maintenance have been a problem in some households, particularly those that have pre-school children. Generally, cassette tape recorders including a spring-loaded pivot door which, when closed, functions to prevent the entry of dust, lint, and other airborne matter. The swinging door readily permits the quick and easy insertion of a cassette tape into the rectangular opening in the front of the video cassette tape recorder, however, the pivoted door does not prevent the intentional and accidental insertion of foreign objects into the opening of the cassette tape recorder. It has been found that unsupervised minors insert such things as lipstick, pencils, pens, coins, toys, string, paper, wrappers, candy, chewing gum, food, as well as other objects in the opening which could cause damage to the recorder. In most cases, the children are not acting out of viciousness, but are simply trying to bribe the VCR or are attempting to hide things for safekeeping. While there have been a number of previous types of security or locking devices, each of these prior art designs included a number of shortcomings which made them less than wholly satisfactory for domestic usage. In one instance, it was proposed to employ a dummy cassette having substantially the same dimensions and configurations as an actual standard video cassette tape. Since the dummy cassettes include the rear holes for receiving the drive spindles, it has the disadvantages that they can activate the mechanism which receives the tape of the cassette recorder. In addition, these previous dummy cassettes generally included an expensive and complex locking arrangement which necessitated careful insertion and alignment of the dummy cassette with the internal walls of the receiving opening to permit secure holding of the dummy cassette through the rear holes or to the drive spindles of the cassette tape recorder. In other security devices for deterring and inhibiting unauthorized usage, it is common practice to employ a key-operated lock mechanism that locks into the cassette insert opening. However, key-operated locks have several disadvantages in that the removable key may be misplaced or lost, and in some cases a forgotten key may allow a child to unlock and open the cassette opening and then cause the cassette recorder to "eat" the key which could result in extensive damage and expensive repair.